Of Not-Soulmates and Body Heat
by SassAndSagacity
Summary: And this was the exact reason that Percy Jackson was glad that soulmates did not exist. Because if they did, there was no way Annabeth would be his. In which Annabeth is studying in another state and Percy isn't sure where they stand anymore. Percabeth AU with a somewhat jealous Percy. Oneshot.


**Just a fluffy one shot I came up with. Not my best work but I have a thing for jealous Percy**

 **For those who read A Long Way, I'll be updating within the coming week.**

* * *

"And I didn't even say anything but he somehow knew that I was upset about my history paper." Piper smiled from her place beside Jason with their shoulders touching, picking up a French fry, dipping it in standard McDonalds ketchup and feeding it to her boyfriend of two months.

Honestly, the two of them made Percy a little sick with all their sweet talk and sappy beliefs about 'the power of love'.

"Everyone knew that Pipes, you looked like you were about to die when we got them back." Leo pointed out. Percy agreed with the guy.

"That's not the point, Leo." Piper frowned.

"Then what is the point, pray tell?" He asked earning himself a snicker from his girlfriend Reyna who was sitting in between Nico and her boyfriend directly in front of the sweet-to-the-point-of-sick couple.

"How amazing of a guy Jason is." She leaned down to kiss the said guy making almost everyone in their party of six groan.

"Because he _miraculously_ knew about your history paper?" Will, the new addition to their group asked.

"Uh-huh. Because he is my soulmate." The brunette proclaimed in all seriousness.

This made Percy laugh. He wasn't the only one, though as Reyna joined him but the rest of the group just shook their heads.

"Come on guys, soulmates do exist." She said glaring at him and Reyna.

"Have to agree with Piper on that one." Will nudged Nico making the Italian boy roll his eyes.

"Seriously, you guys are-" Reyna started but Percy didn't her the rest of what she was saying as he got tunnel vision the moment he saw his blonde girlfriend make her way in the restaurant, her curly hair tamed by a cap and cheeks slightly pink from the frosty December air of New York.

He couldn't help the small smile that made its way on his face when he saw his girlfriend after almost three weeks.

The others followed his gaze just as Annabeth arrived at their table, her lips curled into a smile as she excitedly waved at everyone in their booth.

"Look who decided to show up." Leo said in a teasing tone.

"Hey everyone." Annabeth grinned. "Percy." If it were possible the grin on her face became wider as she saw him. He was pretty sure his expression mirrored hers.

"Hey Annabeth." He managed to get out. She had told him she wouldn't be coming but she had come and he couldn't be happier.

Well, he could be if she decided to go back to his home with him. God knows he missed her.

She made her way over to the only spare chair next to him and gave him a long hug and a chaste kiss as she sat down.

He was sure he was smiling like an idiot when she pulled back but the smile dropped immediately when he saw the tall blonde boy following her into the restaurant.

"Hey guys." The smug little shit said, a little awkwardly before pulling an empty chair next to Annabeth and sitting down.

He noticed Annabeth steal his coke can and take a bite of his chicken burger, shaking his head at what was almost a ritual now after eight months of being together.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" She asked swallowing the food and looking at Reyna who was speaking before she came.

"Soulmates." Leo said. "Reyna here had the audacity to say soulmates didn't exist when she has me sitting right beside her."

Annabeth laughed along with several others at the table.

"I wish there was some sort of soulmate identifying technology. Wont that be nice?" Piper said.

"And what would you do if your soulmate turns out to be some seventy year old drug addict who served a fifty year long sentence in jail for murdering his own children?"

"That's not possible." Piper scowled at him and he saw Jason squeeze the brunette's hand.

He looked down to see Annabeth's hands lying in her hand and impulsively took one of them in his own, relishing the feel of her skin against his earning a strange look from her.

"It is." His girlfriend defended him. "If soulmates existed, I'm pretty sure you couldn't be able to choose your own."

"But they are supposed to be perfect for you. A man like that wouldn't be perfect for me." Piper defended.

The argument did make sense but the point still stood.

"And what if," Percy said "You fall in love with someone who not your soulmate, someone who is not the perfect match but good enough?"

"Umm…" The girl hesitated.

"Let's talk about something less controversial, okay?" Nico spoke up, effectively saving Piper and the conversations grew fragmented but Percy stayed out of them instead choosing to observe Annabeth as she spoke with Luke, Will and Nico about the classes at her college.

He didn't see her much as she had graduated early and was studying in Massachusetts while he stayed back in New York.

And even then, every time she came back (which was twice a month, not drastically less but nowhere near enough) the tall blonde was tagging along with her because he was her new best friend who was not only in the same city but the same college and in all her classes and they always hung out together because the poor guy was from Britain and had no one to go to during weekends except her and a plethora of other reasons, none of them that actually put him at ease.

Then there was the fact that he actually got what Annabeth was saying whenever she went into her nerd mode and started ranting about some theorem or theory while he just sat there and looked as her whole self positively glowed occasionally nodding to show that he was hearing ( if not understanding).

He wasn't jealous. Not really.

Maybe.

Sort of.

Damn it, he _was_ jealous.

Anyone would be if you get only 6 per cent of your girlfriends time in a month while this other smart blond boy gets 97 percent of it (because he is intruding on three percent of yours too.)

If everyone in the world had a perfect match for them, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be Annabeth's. They were polar opposites, from appearance to personality to interests and whatnot. He never got what she was saying and she hated being in the water while he was relying on swimming for his scholarship. Her favourite ice cream flavor was mint chocolate chip, he was allergic to mint. She read in her free time, he didn't touch books until they were in his curriculum. She wanted to become an architect as soon as possible, he wanted to travel for at least two years before resigning to the monotony that came along with settling down and trying to find a job. There were ten people who he knew who he could name were better suited for her and that was pretty harsh considering he hardly knew seventy people on a personal basis.

And this was the exact reason that Percy Jackson was glad that soulmates did not exist.  
Because if they did, there was no way Annabeth would be his.

* * *

"You sure that pretty boy would be fine without you?" He asked with a slight smirk, turning down the brightness of his laptop. They had stopped paying attention to it long ago and the only thing it was doing now was supplying them with light and proving to be a constant source of noise when neither of them spoke.

"Don't be mean, Percy. I still don't get why you hate him so much." She said, slapping his arm taking a sip from the carton of orange juice lying on the small center table.

"I won't call it hate, just a very passionate dislike." He looked at her. "You should know, the two of you are _always_ together, after all."

To his surprise, she started laughing. "You're jealous of him."

"What gave you the idea? I'm not jealous of your pretty British best friend." He could hear the saltiness in his voice and apparently she could too.

"Good, you shouldn't be." She didn't look like she believed him but her tone made him believe her, if only a little. It was one of the things that he had always adored about her, how she spoke with this aura of confidence and certainty that made doubting her almost impossible.

"Also, Luke is not my best friend."

"Really." He raised a skeptic eyebrow.

She frowned at him before tapping his nose with her index finger, something her mum used to do back when she was alive. "You're my best friend."

"Good to know." He drawled.

"I mean it." She crossed her arms sitting up with her shoulders taut.

"I know." He smiled gesturing for her to come back. It was much too cold for sitting up without blankets.

"I'm serious Percy. You don't need to be insecure, we make a pretty good couple."'

"Better than you and Luke?" He asked.'

"Of course, Luke and I would be horrible together."

"Why? I think you'd make a pretty good one. You both like the same stuff, he gets what you say and you guys would make pretty blond babies."

He didn't even know why he was doing this anymore. Time with her was too less and too precious to indulge in some childish arguments.

"Ugh. Imagine how boring that would be. You can talk about electromagnets only for a certain time before it gets annoying. Plus, I don't want blond babies. I'd prefer those with darker hair."

"But-" He started but was interrupting by her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked.

"Of course not."

"Then stop acting like an idiot and turn on the heat. It's cold here and you're being too much of an idiot to provide me with the necessary body heat."

"I can always provide you with all the body heat you require if you're willing to go back to my room." He grinned, pushing all the insecurities to the back of his mind.

It was him who was with Annabeth, not pretty boy.

That had to count for something. Maybe.

"With your Mom in the next room? No thanks." She rolled her eyes, snatching his blanket and forcing him to get up. "Now, shoo."

"What am I, your dog?" He asked getting back after turning on the heat and siding under the warmth of the quilt.

"No, you're my adorable boyfriend." She smiled pressing her lips on his cheek.

"See that is why you should be wary of falling in love with me." He joked slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Why?" She snuggled into his chest, making him sigh in contentment. It had been so long since they had done this; just lying there in each other's arms and talking about nothing in particular. "Because you're adorable?"

"No, because it is always the proper and intelligent ones that get messed up by love." He smiled.

"I know." Her hair was tickling his nose and he found out that he didn't really mind.

"How?" He asked, sitting up a little looking her in the eye. He wanted to hear what she was going to say.

"Why do you think I'm up at one in the night with you, doing nothing but talking when I have to leave in the morning?" She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I love you too, you know." He bent down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

She let out a little sigh that made him grin before rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Which reminds me that we should both be sleeping. I have to leave tomorrow and you have classes too, right?"

"Don't talk about leaving." He told her, burying his face in her hair. "It makes me sad."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Plus, don't tell me you don't want the biscuits I get you from the bakery near college."

"I don't want biscuits if it means that you have to leave." He whined.

"A little more time and you'll have both me and those biscuits."

"Promise?"

The light that streamed in through the curtains in the otherwise dark room gave it an ethereal glow and he wasn't lying when he said that it made her seem all the more beautiful.

"Promise." She sat up and sealed the promise with a kiss before leaning back again.

"I still don't think I'm getting the better end of the deal. Two months are too long."

"Then how about this? You accompany me to California for Christmas and we get two weeks together." She took his hand in her own fidgeting with his fingers.

"What about Pretty Boy? How will he cope for two months without his precious _An-na-beth_?" he attempted to say her name in the thick accent Luke used but failed miserably making her laugh.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it. I'm sure he'll cope while we stay in California and work out ways to mutually increase body heat in some nice hotel."

"Hotel?" He looked at her.

"I might have been planning this for longer than I've let on." She smirked looking utterly delectable even with her tousled hair and too big t-shirt.

"I'm so proud of you. You're the best girlfriend in the world." He buried his face in her neck making her giggle.

"Then maybe it is you who should be wary of falling in love with me." She teased.

"I'd say that it is a little too late for that. Don't you agree?"

"Of course, Jackson. I love you too."

And even though they might not be perfect for each other, he was pretty sure they'd make it work. Because he loved her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Drop a review!**

 **PS: If any of you guys have watched either Emergency Couple of Ouran HSHC, PM me immediately.**


End file.
